


锂/Lithium

by LibraryPandaChorus



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryPandaChorus/pseuds/LibraryPandaChorus





	锂/Lithium

　　Loki抱紧胳膊坐在四月的薄暮里。刚才起了点风，从海上吹来咸腥的味道。天黑之后应该就会下雨。  
　　这应该是今天最后一场葬礼。即使到了四月，春天依旧离奥斯陆很远，白昼不过是苍白而匆忙的一瞥。墓园里稀疏的夜灯亮起来，在潮湿的空气里洇成暖黄色的雾。  
　　那个人的头发也是这样温暖的颜色。  
　　牧师大概刚念完了尘归尘土归土。人们向墓穴里撒下鲜花，好慰藉之后泥土拍打在棺木上残忍的诀别声响。站在人群最后的人向来是最先离开的，难以放手的则总是停留得越久。  
　　最后，他们都离开了。只剩远远坐在路边的Loki。  
　　  
　　  
　　Loki没参加过那个人的葬礼，他明明白白地对所有人说自己不会去。  
　　即使安排丧事打理合同对付媒体忙到焦头烂额，Victor还是问了Loki第二遍。真的不去？媒体报道不好看都是其次，你就没有什么还想再对他说的？  
　　这可是最后一面。  
　　人一旦死了就再不能开口了，无论吞进死亡肚里的话语是他人渴求的告白还是避之不及的伤害。反之亦然。在人还活着的时候都没有说，死了之后拿出来说又有什么用。  
　　即使明白Loki是在死撑，Victor也不再问第三遍。后悔是自己的事情，没有人能越俎代庖。  
　　没什么好说的。  
　　Loki向来不喜欢过多解释，可他又像个孩子一样翘首期待关注和理解。那个人给予得太多、以至于Loki不停地试探、到底他会在哪一天停止这样的溺爱放纵。而那一天竟然真的到来了，Loki又按捺不住被背叛的愤怒。  
　　想说的话包裹着滚烫的情绪在脑子里嚎叫着吵闹着争执不下。有无数事情需要得到回应，最后竟然没有一句话能成型。  
　　那就是没有什么好说的。  
　　反正这也不是他们的最后一面。Loki在心里固执地认为，他们的一切终止于那个人对自己说“不”的那一刻。但其实他说的只是一句“好吧。”  
　　竟然有人可以用如此柔软的一句话弃自己而去。  
　　曾经全身心属于自己的恋人从那一刻起就不再存在了。带走他的不是死亡，所以令Loki悲恸的也不是他的死亡。  
　　Loki不明白今天是为何而来。原本预约了午后一点开始录音的，他就这样不声不响连一句托辞也没有就走掉了。手机像疯了的不停在响，全是Victor打来的电话，Loki不想解释也不知道怎么解释，干脆关掉了电源。也不是第一次不告而别了，Victor应该能搞定一切。  
　　他能肯定自己不是来扫墓的。坐在墓园里大半天、远观了几场送别，他却连那个人究竟躺在的哪块墓碑之下都不知道。Loki也根本没有心思在林立的陌生人中寻找，因为那根本就不是他要找的人。  
　　这里的某处，必定有一块墓碑上刻着“Donald Blake”，生于某年卒于某年。一块石头代替了那个人，用另一种方式向Loki证明自己不再属于他。  
　　这些都不重要。  
　　重要的是今天早晨睁开眼睛那刻莫名升起的焦灼。它火烧火燎地推搡着Loki回到奥斯陆。可真等回到这里，所有情绪都在一瞬间消失不见，像是误闯进一场白茫茫空荡荡的梦境。  
　　Loki只好在墓园角落的长椅上坐了下来，鼻子里全是新鲜潮湿的泥土味儿。Donald也应该早已化为泥土了。  
　　肩膀上沉重的压迫感让脑袋也一起钝疼起来。这该死的湿冷，这该死的旧伤。  
　　尽管这样咒骂着，他还是一动也没有动。天已经黑透，沉甸甸的乌云终于变成了雨。  
　　Loki不承认自己是来寻找什么的。因为他要找的人并不在这里。那个人本应该像荆棘一样、随着悄无声息的岁月深深长进自己的心里，即使凋谢死去、干枯的枝蔓也死死地纠缠在那里毫不放松。Loki扒开自己的心翻看了无数次，也没找到一点线索。  
　　Donald似乎从他身边带走了一切，又似乎什么也没能改变。所以Loki无法在此处寻找答案，也不再咀嚼反复回忆的痛苦。这几年的时光已经把那个人变成一团灰白灰白的抽象之物。  
　　这该死的奥斯陆。  
　　Loki的双臂把自己抱得更紧。  
　　只除了他还能清晰记得Donald拥抱自己时的温度。  
　　  
　　  
　　Loki从浅眠中惊醒过来，广播正在播报航班延误。额角跟着心跳的拍子突突地疼。明明吃了止疼药的，肩膀确实不痛了、头却痛得像要裂开。  
　　简直是本末倒置，回去就把这个医生换掉。  
　　在候机室沙发上局促地来回调换坐姿，Loki最后还是从随身行李里摸出药来。铝箔上有六颗药的位置，昨晚到现在总共吃掉了两粒。  
　　去他的医嘱。  
　　用指甲戳破铝膜，Loki一仰头咽下两粒，起身去找送药的水。腿脚蜷缩了许久，走起路来有些发飘。只是这么一点时间，苦味就在在舌根上蔓延开来。  
　　Loki侧身靠在墙上，单手抠住墙面上的浮雕，低下头向另一只手端着的杯子里啜吸水份。苦味像黏在了舌根上怎么也冲不走，就像他在梦里看到的那个影子——开始只是个深色梦境里的深色背影，Loki质问他什么要出现在自己的领地里，那个影子便向Loki转过身来。Loki注视着Donald穿过死地的迷雾一步一步走来，灰黑的脸颊上再没有熟悉的苹果般的红润笑容。  
　　离开奥斯陆的心情像来的时候一样急迫。Donald是个无法磨灭的影子，是个仅凭幻觉就能再度击倒自己的心病。回来这里并不是为了证明这些无用的情愫的。  
　　等意识到的时候剩下的药也全被囫囵吞了下去。Loki捏着同样空了的杯子，突然之间冷静了下来。也许只是药物开始起效了。他跌跌撞撞地跟着登机的队伍走进了飞机，眼皮沉重到刚一坐下就紧紧闭上再不愿睁开。  
　　等Loki再醒过来时，发现自己躺在医院里，身上插着仪器和输液管。Victor的说教劈头盖脸就来。Loki只说了一句话就叫他住了嘴。  
　　“Victor，”Loki一本正经，一字一顿地说，“我见到了Donald。”  
　　  
　　

　　第一通电话没有人接听。Victor看了看表，上午十点二十七分，也许对方正在接待今天第一个病人。他重新拨了名片上印的办公室电话，助手很快回应Odinson医生十一点之后会有空闲。  
　　他在中庭里枯坐了一支烟的功夫，回到病房Loki还在生气。  
　　“还回来做什么？你要觉得我疯了就走，我知道你早就受够了。”  
　　我不是Donald，你说这些对我并没有什么所谓。不过这样的话Victor一次也没说出口。  
　　“止痛药是怎么回事。”他站在床尾，两只手按在床栏上，“我知道你旧伤发作，但二十倍的药量怎么解释。”  
　　Loki偏过头不理他。  
　　“我不置评你的心理状态，这个问题应该交给专业医生。不管你吞下那几颗药是因为什么，在我眼里这是你从没有过的堕落，什么时候你允许自己成为这样的人了？”  
　　躺在床上的那个还是一言不发，只有胸口在激烈地一起一伏。Victor知道Loki已经被说服，自己只要找到合适的医生就好。  
　　“昨天取消的录音，棚子要到下周才能空出来。还有什么要改动的地方你尽情改。”  
　　Loki哼了一声，这句话顺了他的意也踩了他的痛处。能让制片方主动请求“已经够好求你别再改了”对他来说是完完全全赞美。  
　　接着敲定了几桩行程，Victor看了看表，差两分十一点。  
　　“我先走了，有事电话。”  
　　“什么时候让我出院？这么静悄悄的地方不适合我。”  
　　“最好能关你到下周录音之前。”  
　　“不用关到你给我找到医生之后？”  
　　“医生这周之内就能找好，三个候选人，最终选谁你自己挑。谱子下午就送过来。”他一边说一边拿出手机，房门在背后关上时电话也接通了。  
　　“你好，我是Dr Odinson。请问你是？”  
　　“医生，我们昨晚才见过面。”即使Loki根本不可能听到，Victor还是快步走开几步才继续说下去，“Victor Von Doom，Loki Laufeyson的经纪人。”  
　　“你怎么会有我的手机号码。”  
　　“这不是重点。除了我之外还会有人再联系你，请不要让他知道你的职业。”  
　　“Loki Laufeyson？”  
　　“我和Laufeyson先生都很感谢你昨天的帮忙和专业建议，我和他谈好了，会尽快找到医生。”  
　　Victor顿了顿，电话那边似乎在耐心地等着他继续说下去。也许只是作为一个医生的礼貌而已。其实他更希望听到的是对方客气地说“没什么”，就算毫不了解Odinson的为人，Victor也知道他不可能把Loki当做一个素昧平生的路人。对Donald的死有太多说法，他不信Odinson一点儿也不在意。  
　　“我就直说了。如果Loki知道你的职业，他一定会选你做他的主治医生。”  
　　“所以？”  
　　“Donald也算是我的旧友，所以请相信我没有恶意。”Victor在心里向Odinson道了歉，不带一点恶意怎么可能切断Loki和你的联系。“你猜得到Loki为什么一定会选你。”  
　　“我认为……”  
　　“你和他一模一样，医生。”Victor打断了对方，“但Loki只是想见Donald而已，和你是不是医生毫无关系。不，是和你毫无关系。”  
　　“我明白了。”话筒传来的声音里没有一丝不快的徵状。“谢谢你专程告知。”  
　　两个人互道了再见挂断了电话。  
　　Thor Odinson没给Victor留下什么好印象：他可能是个礼数周全但是亲情淡漠的好医生，也可能是极其自律不轻易表露。直觉Odinson会是个守信的人，Victor却觉得自己做错了事情。  
　　  
　　

　　Loki其实没有多喜欢喝酒，通常来酒吧只是为了到个人多的地方好暖一暖自己。听音乐会或者看电影也可以，但散场的时间总来得太快了。  
　　酒吧刚刚好。  
　　人声鼎沸的酒吧也好，只有窃窃私语的酒吧也好，就算是傍晚时分只有酒保还没有客人的酒吧也好；即使没有伴、也足够感觉到自己还活在人群之中。只要想要，跨出去一步就能同热闹的世界真实地联系在一起。一个温暖的可能性永远存在于手边，拿起还是放下都在于他的选择，这让Loki感到安全而舒适。  
　　Donald在的时候他不需要这些，Donald是他和整个世界之间的缓冲。Loki早就意识到这点，所以也无数次怀疑过自己所做的一切是不是捆绑住Donald好利用他。什么乐队、什么自由、什么真实、什么追求，全他妈的都是谎话。Donald走后，他受不了寂静带来的压迫感，花了很多时间，Loki才找到这种慰藉方式。少年时期被父亲关在阁楼里，每天弹十个小时钢琴也没有害怕过独处。孤独这种体会不是与生俱来的，是某个人的离开才让人知道独自一人的重量。  
　　他会在酒吧里和陌生人说说话，但从不带人回家。Clint说他自律得可怕，简直像搞古典的那拨老古董。Loki说只是洁癖而已。能用廉价抚慰治好的压根就不能算是伤口，他的需求比单纯的体温和相拥要多得多，不是随便什么人都行。  
　　Victor说你这就是自律。Loki咧了咧嘴不再反驳。  
　　  
　　点了手机上的拨出，在还没接进线路之前立即按了取消。这样的游戏Loki断断续续地玩了整个晚上。他专注手机的样子足够提醒旁人不要打扰，因此今天连过来坐在他身边的人都没有。  
　　Victor刻意隐瞒了Odinson的事情完全是出于好意，他比自己清醒也比自己理智，所以他的顾虑应该都是对的。背着Victor拿到Thor Odinson的号码很容易，拨出这个电话却很难。到底能从一个不是Donald的人身上得到什么，到底想从他身上得到什么？  
　　你和我，我们到底是怎么回事？你是真的不再想继续下去了？——这是Loki最后想问Donald的话。如果在那一天见到了Donald，一切原本都可以问清楚。可Donald带着所有的答案躲进了另一个世界。这些疑问只有Donald才能作答，Thor Odinson再怎么与他相像，也无法代替他回答自己。  
　　Loki无所谓一般地轻轻点了删除键，姓名那一栏里写的不是Thor Odinson而是Donald的哥哥。他盯着确定删除的红色提示看了许久。删不删其实没什么所谓，经过这一晚上他早就能背出那个号码了。这样一想似乎坚定了他暂时保留它的想法。如果能见Odinson一面，也许能说出对Donald没有来得及说出口的道歉。这一点还算是Donald的亲人可以代劳的。


End file.
